


Sunk

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Battleship, Cigars, F/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney and Robin's game of strip Battleship heats up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, prompts Strip Battleship, Cigar

“G5.” 

Robin was wearing a tie, her panties, and nothing else, the tip of her Passo Roso glowing in the dark as Barney stared over his screen at her. She’d already lost her suit, and it lay scattered in pieces about the floor. Barney, meanwhile, had lost everything but his shoes and tie, and as he smugly plugged another slip of plastic into his board, he knew he would be keeping them.

The game gave a loud ‘bleeping’ noise as Barney took out Robin’s battleship for the seventh time that day. She tried to arrange her face into an expression that reflected disappointment, but as she couldn’t quite keep her innocent façade up. It occurred to Barney halfway through the game that she was intentionally losing to him, but when his competitive juices were flowing there was no stopping him. He smirked at her expectantly while she finished off her scotch.

For a woman within inches of losing the world’s fiercest Battleship game, Robin seemed unconcerned. She simply pulled her panties down and threw them over her shoulder.

Then she sat down again and spread her legs. 

Barney could see everything – that she was wet, glistening in the deep midnight of the dimly-lit living room. Barney’s desire flared in tandem with his cock, the later of which jerked in response, recognizing by sight where it would be in a few short moments.

Her offensive move was totally unexpected on his part – one he had no block for, no defensive move. Her hand around his tie, she pulled him over the table and into her kiss with one phrase. 

“Come on.”


End file.
